


i chose you

by halfwheeze



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: prompt: "stozier hogwarts au? just a little fluffy piece?"





	i chose you

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a little less fluffy and a little more angsty if I’m honest? It’s still mostly fluff but listen. I’m an angst bitch.

Interhouse dating isn’t completely okay, because nothing is never completely okay; someone will always have something to say if you decide to do something different, because people who don’t know shit always have something to say. Stan could have said it better, but there’s a reason that Stan is the Ravenclaw and Richie is the Slytherin, because Stan is all smart and shit while Richie always knows the easy way out. Or something like that. It’s not like Richie has actually asked the Sorting Hat or some shit, like he knows Big Bill the Gryffindor has tried to do before. It’s like Bill doesn’t know he’s the chivalrous leader type or something.

Anyway, interhouse dating is mostly accepted, but people still talk shit, and while it shouldn’t hurt his feelings when Henry fucking Bowers tells him that Stan is too good for him, it does, because his head has decided it matters. He knows that it was Bowers talking shit as Bowers does because he’s fucking Bowers, but something about  _That pretty little Ravenclaw deserves better than someone like **you** , Tozier, _really just makes his brain go on a loop, you know? Because he may be a sixth year with some semblance of his shit together in a semi-settled relationship, but is it really that settled? Is Stan happen with him? Do they need to have one of those talks that make both of them sad and uncomfortable? 

He intends to ask and to make things better with Stan and to make sure Stan is happy, but when he gets up and into the Ravenclaw tower, he just sits down next to his boyfriend and practically crawls into his lap, pressing his head against the smaller boy’s chest. Stan pulls him close without a question, a gift in and of itself, because Stan is always asking questions. It’s a part of the curiosity that makes him an obvious Ravenclaw, the snark and the questions that made Richie befriend him when they were just kids and eventually ask him out just last year. Their relationship is a sure thing. They’re a sure thing. 

“What’s up, Rich?” Stan asks eventually, putting down the book he had been reading behind Richie’s back. All five foot seven of his boyfriend stretches out and Richie is pushed off of his chest and into a sitting position. He doesn’t know how to collect his words - despite being the talker, the trashmouth of the Losers’ Club, he’s never been good at actually using his words to talk about his feelings in the very real light of day. He’s good at whispering love against Stan’s collarbones when he sneaks in to spend the night, good at telling Stan he adores him in code, good at actions more than words. Richie sighs. 

“Bowers said some shit and now I’m in my head about it. I know it’s dumb,” Richie says quietly, wishing he could hide his face in Stan’s robes again. Stan sighs and cards a hand through Richie’s hair, managing to be both affectionate and look like he’s about up to his neck in Richie’s bullshit. It’s very endearing. Stan would be very troubled to hear that (troubled, in this sense, means that he would be even more angry, and the tips of his ears would turn red, and Richie would find him even more adorable). It occurs to him now that Stan has been waiting for a further answer for quite this time, because he’s going to wait Richie out because he’s Stan and he knows Richie can’t deal with silent space because he’s Richie. 

“Something along the lines of you deserving better than me, which is true, but like, Bowers said it, so I should take it with a grain of salt, but I can’t, because it’s true,” Richie explains in a pile of words, grinning despite the sentiment behind that pile of words. Stan looks  _pissed_ , which is totally not cute nor hot because now is totally not the time and Richie knows when things are properly timed despite popular belief. Stan’s hand grabs his jaw, and Richie knows he’s a little done for, because despite the fact that he’s sitting down, his knees still feel weak. Stan tilts his head downward and Richie just follows, looking directly at Stan. 

“I deserve better than you?” Stan asks, blinking up at Richie with pursed lips. Richie nods as well as he can with Stan’s hand still guiding him, not trusting his voice nor his words. “Really? You think I don’t know what I deserve?” Stan asks another question, though this time Richie is attempting to shake his head, rapid while still staying in Stan’s grip. “Good. Because I think I deserve what I  _want_ , and that’s  _you_ , Trashmouth,” Stan says, his hand migrating to the side of Richie’s face before pulling him into a searing kiss. Richie’s own hands stay in his lap, almost waiting for permission to reach out and touch; Stan gives that in reaching for one of them, placing it on his lower back. 

Richie doesn’t know that he’ll ever get used to kissing Stan Uris. He’s been doing it for over a year, nearly a year and six months (an anniversary he’s planning on celebrating), but it still feels new every single time. The mixture of Stan’s softness and his force, of his giving and his pressure, of all the things that encompass Stan that he used to only receive in other forms of physical affection. While Richie will always love the casual nature of holding Stan’s hand, the close physicality of cuddling and hugs, he may never get over kissing. 

“I chose you too, jackass,” Stan says when he pulls back, leaving a kiss on Richie’s forehead before pulling the larger boy back to his chest. It shouldn’t work, with Richie at a solid 6′2, but they pull it off pretty well with Stan laid against the arm rest of the couch, mostly flat. They just want to be close anyway, so it doesn’t matter if it looks pretty or if it’s truly appropriate for the common room; they’ve done less appropriate things up here. When Ben puts a blanket over them, it’s only a few minutes before Richie is out like a light, listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat. 

This is what peace feels like, he’s sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me It or Stranger Things prompts @hcckstetter on tumblr!


End file.
